


Stubbornness

by HarriettxStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Fluff, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, cuteness, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriettxStyles/pseuds/HarriettxStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall get's a shoe thrown at him and hits his knee, so afterwards Harry decides to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! It's slightly brief but I think it's cute.

As soon as the concert was over, Niall limped past the rest of the staff and into his dressing room. As he plopped into the sofa, he felt a jolt of pain go through his knee, “Fuckin’ bloody cunt!” He cursed, throwing his head back in immense frustration and agonized pain. The shoe the fan had thrown hit directly on his scar where he’d gotten surgery only months before. Even if it had been a while, the knee was still just as sensitive.  
As the Irishman continued to curse as he try and move his knee, a lone Cheshire boy happened to have heard him. Harry let out a slight sigh as he turned on his heel to head into the blonde’s dressing room. Upon opening the door, he saw the blonde sprawled out on the sofa with his hands clutching his knee; as if the pressure would take some of the pain away.  
"Ni, c’mon," He says in a soft voice, "Let me get you some ice?" He said, as more of a question. But being as stubborn as the blonde is, Niall shook his head vigorously, "No, ‘m fine," He assured, looking at Harry with a forced grin. The curly haired lad didn’t believe a word, "Stop being stubborn and let me help," Despite his protests, Harry walked over and scooped the blonde boy into his arms.  
Niall tried to fight back half of the way, mostly kicking his good leg and trying to talk the Cheshire lad into setting him down. But being persistent, Harry ignored him and took him out to the tour bus behind the building. Having Lou open the door for him, he carried Niall through the doors and set him down on the wrap-around couch in the automotive.  
" ‘M perfectly fine, Harry, I can handle me’self," The blonde insisted as Harry scooped up some ice from the freezer into a zip-lock baggie. Lou gallivanted in with Lux in her arms, "You boys doing alright?" She asked as Harry gave her the thumbs up, "Just tending to Niall’s wounds," He says with a grin. Lou returns the expression and turns to the door, "Okay, well we’re all going down the road to the barbecue, so join us when you’re done, yeah?" Niall nods frantically, " ‘Course! Wait up for us!" He calls as the lady leaves.  
Harry sighs a bit and kneels down so he’s eye level with Niall’s knee, “Harry, really, I’m oka-ay,” He gasps a bit at the sudden coldness on his bared knee. The Cheshire boy glances at him warily, “That good?” He questions as Niall nods, “Yeah, yeah…” He mutters, slightly flinching at the burning coldness on his pale skin.  
Harry stands up and pushes Niall over so he can sit beside him, “Rough night,” He chuckles as he rests a large hand on Niall’s thigh. The blonde just nods knowingly, “Could’ve been worse, a lot worse,” He states, glancing into Harry’s emerald eyes.  
They both discuss the events of the past concert before Harry blurts out, “You looked amazing tonight,” But as it came out, he didn’t seem to catch what he said. Niall’s face reddened a bit, “Oh, thanks,” He whispered, glancing down at his lap.  
Harry turns his head and furrows his eyebrows, “What’s wrong? Are you too hot?” He asks, looking at Niall’s reddened cheeks and sweaty palms. The blonde shakes his head, “Oh, um… No, ‘m a’right,” He says, biting the inside of his cheek. As oblivious as Harry is, he eventually catches on and smirks, “You looked especially hot while you played guitar,” He said, leaning closer to Niall.  
The blonde just blushes more and shoves Harry’s face away, “Oh shut yer face,” He mutters, looking away. As the Cheshire boy laughs a bit, Niall couldn’t help but smile. He loved his laugh. “I think we should skip the barbecue,” Harry blurts, then glances at Niall. “What? Why?” The blonde says urgently, rather being hungry.  
Harry shrugs, “I don’t really want to go, plus I have a better idea,” He says, as Niall looks at him as if waiting for him to explain. “I was thinking we could just sit in and cuddle while watching some films,” Harry states, slumping his shoulders as Niall smiles widely, “That sounds so much better.


End file.
